


My Immortal Vikbridge

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Flirting, My Immortal AU, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: Hi my name is Dolores Pink Cat Umbridge and I love pink cats (that’s how I got my name).





	My Immortal Vikbridge

"Hi my name is Dolores Pink Cat Umbridge and I love pink cats (that’s how I got my name). Today I put on my lacy pink skirt and my sparkly pink heels that are pink and sparkly. I wore my favorite shirt that is also pink and has cats on it. I love cats. Anyone who hates cats can get da hell out of here!

“Hey Dolores!” shouted a voice. It was….Victor Nikiforov. What a major fucking hottie.

“What’s up Victor?” I mumbled.

“Nothing.” he laughed.

But my friends called me and I had to go away.

My friend George (AN: Discord dis is yo meme) looked at me with a existed face and said “OMG I can’t believe you talked to THE Victor Nikiforov! Do you like him?”

“No I so fucking don’t. Girls and boys are supposed to say 8 inches away from each other,” I roared.

Just then Victor Nikiforov walked up to me. “Hey you’re so hot do you want to date me”

“I thought you were dating Yuuri Katsuki,” I said disgustedly thinking of his totally not gorgeous face.

“He broke up with me,” Victor began crying. “But its okay I get to date you now.”

And then….suddenly Victor kissed me passionately. He ripped off my pink clothes and we started to make out. He even put his thingie into my you-know-what.

And that was just the beginning of me and Victor Nikiforov’s relationship.

(AN: All of u better commnt bc im nut updating umtil i get twnety good revoiws!)"


End file.
